Dare You To Spin
by LyraRayne
Summary: When Bulma's house party starts to get boring, Yumcha makes an interesting suggestion. Vegeta does not approve. Tough luck buddy. Rated T for Vegeta, 18, and...Goku? AU and crack...much crack... Since i totally suck at summaries my best friend RoseJustice wrote this for me lol this story is a one shot


Dare you to spin

Disclaimer: I do not own any DragonBallz characters in any way, shape, or form… although it'd be awesome if I did!

A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I hope you all like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and flamers be warned, YOU will be the one that ends up crying! Now that

I got that out of the way…In this dbz AU story all the characters are in college, at least 21, live in the same area, and are all pretty much best friends (besides

Vegeta, Eighteen, and Goku.) Please note that Pan is Videl's sister, Gohan is Goku's brother, and Android 17 and 18 are still siblings. All other characters in this story

are not related in any way, or dating.

* * *

Chapter 1 Party Games!

Bulma rushed around her house trying to set up everything she needed for the party tonight. It had been a long boring week of papers, tests, and books and she

knew everyone was ready for a break. Just as she sat down the bowl of potato chips her room-mate ChiChi walked in holding a brown paper bag.

"I got everything on the list that you asked for Bulma."

"That helps out a lot ChiChi thank you so much!"

The two girls shared a smile and then worked in a blinding pace to finish up all the preparations. Bulma nodded approvingly before rushing to her bedroom to change

into her party clothes. ChiChi had already changed into a stunning yellow strap-less dress and was just slipping into her heels when a knock came from the door.

"Just a minute! I'll be right there!" ChiChi called in a sing-song voice as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time.

ChiChi opened the door and beamed a smile as bright as the sun at Goku, completely ignoring the other two guys with him. Goku returned the smile and held up his

own bag of potato chips.

"Hi ChiChi I brought an extra bag of chips incase we run low." he paused and then laughed. "well incase I eat all the ones Bulma and you bought!"

"Oh that's ok Goku you can eat whatever you want!"

Feeling left out of the conversation Yumcha cleared his throat and interrupted. "So is this party inside or out in the street?"

Seeing the death glare ChiChi shot at his friend Gohan stepped between the two of them. "Wow ChiChi that sure is a pretty dress, is it new? Hey Goku doesn't that

color look great on ChiChi?"

"Uh? Oh! Yes Chichi that color brings out your eyes!" Goku replied with a smile completely clueless that in ChiChi's mind he had just signed the marriage license.

Yumcha and Gohan snickered as they left Goku with ChiChi and headed over to the sofa. Bulma appeared a few minutes later wearing a short ruby red spaghetti

strap dress and matching heels. She smiled at Gohan and Yumcha and waved hello before dashing off to answer the door.

After everyone arrived (Vegeta last of course) Bulma turned the music up and giggled happily. ChiChi was dancing with Goku who was doing the robot,

while Seventeen and Eighteen were in a wicked dance battle with Gohan as the judge. Yumcha was busy staring at Bulma (no surprise there) and Vegeta was arguing

with Pan over who could drink more. Videl ended their argument by snatching both Pan's vodka and Vegeta's beer and downing them one after the other. Bulma

laughed and shook her head, it was a good thing Videl had an extremely high alcohol tolerance!

Yumcha danced his way over to Bulma and offered her a hand which she happily accepted. The two danced together having a good time. Wanting nothing more than

to impress his beautiful blue haired dance partner, Yumcha pulled off a pretty sweet looking break dance move. Unfortunately, he unknowingly stuck his foot right in

the way of Eighteen causing her to stumble right into the arms of Vegeta.

Eighteen's eyes were full of surprise and a hint of embarrassment as she looked at Vegeta. He said nothing but continued looking at the pretty blonde that was lightly

pressed against him. Finally he pushed her away returning to his normal "ass" like self.

"If you wanted to dance with me android, all you had to do was beg like every other woman has!" Vegeta snapped.

Eighteen glared at him. "Please! I'd rather dance alone than with some arrogant prick!" She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Vegeta smirked. "Very well Android, get on your hands and knees and I'll reconsider your offer of a dance."

Eighteen smiled coyly and closed the gap between them catching the saiyan off guard. "I forgot that you were royalty, Prince Vegeta." She allowed herself even

closer so that her breath was on his neck. "Then again, it does explain a lot."

Vegeta stood stone still and tried hard to keep his heart rate steady. "Explains what woman? How perfect I am?"

Eighteen smirked and ran her hand through his think hair roughly. "It explains why your such a royal pain in the ass!" pushing herself off of Vegeta she turned her

back to him and headed to the kitchen for a much needed drink.

Vegeta watched her perfect hour glass frame walk away and he clenched his fists angrily. "Grrrrr! If only that woman wasn't so damn proud!"

Luckily no one heard or paid any attention to Vegeta's voiced opinion of Eighteen other than Yumcha and he wasn't dumb enough to pick a fight with the saiyan

prince. Instead he smiled to himself and ran to find Bulma who was refilling snack bowls, and cheese trays.

"Hey Bulma I have a great idea for your party! When everyone gets tired of dancing how about we all play a game together? Sounds fun right?"

"Sure, but what kind of game Yumcha? I don't want anything of mine to get broken so no fighting games got it!"

Yumcha winced at the look of seriousness she shot at him. "No fighting Bulma I promise!"

Bulma thought about it for a few moments then finally gave in. "Ok Yumcha we'll play your game ONLY if people start getting bored ok?" then she excused herself to

check on how everyone was getting along.

* * *

Several hours later after everyone was sick of dancing, junk food, and drinks Yumcha saw his chance and went for it. He gave Bulma a pleading look and she nodded.

"Ok everyone listen up! We are going to play a game, and everyone has to play!" he shot Vegeta a warning look. "Now the rules are simple, everyone sits in a circle,

and we place a bottle in the center of the circle that serves as a spinner. We each take a turn spinning the bottle, and whoever the neck of the bottle lands on, the

spinner has to kiss on the lips!"

All of the girls giggled excitedly, except Eighteen who yawned. All the guys looked a bit nervous, besides Vegeta who looked well, murderous.

"I the prince of all saiyans will no way in Hell kiss another man!" He then smirked at Yumcha. "Now if YOU swing that way, that's your problem wimp!"

"And I am certainly not kissing my sister!" Seventeen snapped looking at his sibling. "One, I don't want to die, and secondly ewwww!"

Eighteen held both of her hands up. "I agree with my brother, he's too young to die so painfully." then she added. "And I don't want rabies." which earned her a glare

from Seventeen.

Yumcha looked completely helpless and sighed, well there went his only chance of getting a kiss by Bulma. As all the complaints died down Vegeta turned towards

Yumcha and grinned, which scared almost everyone including Eighteen. Vegeta smiling was NEVER a good thing!

"I have an idea." Vegeta said a little too happy. "How about we up the stakes a bit? For instance, when Yumcha spins the bottle and lands on oh lets say Seventeen.

(who glared at Vegeta.) Unless the two are into that, the game will end and I'll be bored." (Note: also not good for Vegeta to be bored!) Vegeta paused and

smirked. "So we add dare cards to the mix. Anytime a spinner lands on another player the same sex as them, then they choose a dare card and complete their dare."

Everyone looked amazed at the fact Vegeta could come up with plans that didn't involve both blood shed and death. Bulma still didn't like the way Vegeta was in a

very good mood about this. Fortunately Videl also noticed.

"And I suppose it will be you Vegeta who makes the dare cards?"

"Of course woman!"

Videl frowned. "How about everyone gets to write a dare?"

"That's a great idea Videl!" ChiChi cried excitedly glancing shyly at Goku.

Vegeta crossed his arms and after much debate finally agreed that everyone could make one or two dare cards each, but only if he could make four. Not having much

of a choice they all agreed and soon sixteen dare cards were made. Bulma handed Vegeta a box and he tossed the cards in and then shook up the box violently.

"Ok can we finally play now?" Pan asked blushing slightly.

"After we form a circle. Oh, and we have to sit boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, boy-"

"Ok Ok we get the point Half wit!" Vegeta yelled hotly at Yumcha before taking a seat between Pan and ChiChi.

* * *

A/N: Now the seating chart is as follows starting at the top going clock wise:

Yumcha, Pan, Vegeta, ChiChi, Goku, Bulma, Seventeen, Eighteen, Gohan, and Videl.

I will be going in that order and hopefully I wont confuse you, or myself ! J Also I will be spinning a real bottle on a paper circle with all the characters names written

around it in their seating order. Whose ever name it lands on will be what happens in the story and I will not change a thing! Now lets see what the dbz teens have in

store for them!

"Yumcha why don't you go first, it was your idea to play after all!" Bulma offered smiling.

"Ok sure!" He replied and sent the bottle spinning.

Everyone waited for the empty glass bottle to stop and when it did Bulma blushed bright scarlet red. Yumcha stared at Bulma and couldn't believe his luck finally paid

off! He was about to kiss the girl of his dreams and for once he wouldn't get slapped doing it!

Slowly Yumcha took a breath, and leaned over pressing his lips to Bulma's. the kiss only lasted three seconds, but to Yumcha it was a whole three hours. Pan and

ChiChi's snickering brought him back to reality and he cleared his throat trying to play it cool.

"Pan, it's your turn now." Goku stated moving the game along.

"Lets see who gets a kiss from me!" Pan spun the bottle and then giggled when it stopped on Seventeen. "Look's like you win Seventeen." then she kissed him

gently.

Next was Vegeta's turn and everyone was waiting to see how he reacted and just who he would have to kiss. The bottle finally slowed down pointing to (I swear I

didn't rig the bottle!) Goku.

Vegeta's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Oh Hell Fucking No!" he immediately dived for the dare box, thrust his hand in, and removed a card written in dark

green ink belonging to Yumcha, while everyone else died with laughter.

"Now read it out loud Vegeta! "Bulma ordered between gasps of air.

If Vegeta was mad before now he was FURIOUS! He glared at Yumcha, wanting nothing more than to rip his head off and shove it up the man's own ass! Yumcha

smiled sheepishly before Vegeta finally read the dare out loud. "Go on a date with me…"

Laughter once again exploded from everyone except Yumcha and a very pissed off Vegeta who ripped the card into tiny pieces. Once everyone settled back down

ChiChi took her turn and spun the bottle.

"Ok, I know we are close but ChiChi you are not kissing me!" Pan stated sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Don't flatter yourself Pan, my kisses are for Go-" she paused realizing she almost said Goku's name and quickly changed her statement in mid sentence. "Going on

dates with men!" she blushed and then grabbed a dare card written in dark blue ink, Videl's card.

"Ooooh sorry ChiChi… I was hoping one of the boys got that one…"

ChiChi prayed it wasn't anything sex related, then she read the card out loud. "Do all of everyone's laundry that came to the party for one week including your own."

she sighed. "Oh well I already do Bulma's!"

Goku spun the bottle and chuckled as it stopped on Seventeen. "Dare card here I come!" He pulled out a card written in bright pink, Vegeta's card. "Worship the very

ground I walk on and call me master." Goku laughed cheerfully.

Vegeta snarled angrily. "It's not funny Kakarot! I made that card for someone else!"

"Whatever you say Master!" Came Goku's happy-go-lucky voice.

Vegeta turned red with rage. "Don't call me master Kakarot!"

Goku shrugged. "Ok Master." He smiled at Vegeta and laughed. "Sorry but I have to do my dare, I play by the rules."

Vegeta glared at Goku and then at everyone else who was laughing hysterically. "Just get on with it already!" he bellowed.

Bulma watched as the bottle determined her "kissing fate" and almost fainted when it stopped on Vegeta. She looked at him then slowly over to the dare box as if

wondering which outcome would be worse. Finally and much to Yumcha's dismay, she quickly pecked Vegeta on the lips before he could react. Pan snickered at the

look on Yumcha's face.

"Seventeen it's your turn." Videl smiled pointing to the bottle on the floor.

"Yea ok." It stopped on Vegeta and without even looking at the smoldering saiyan prince he pulled out a dare card written in orange, Gohan's card. "Take Goku to an

all you can eat buffet everyday for a week… yum!" Seventeen groaned. "Man I'm gonna be broke by the second day!"

Now it was Eighteens turn and she suddenly felt a bit nervous although her body langue and face betrayed no such emotions. She spun the bottle and waited for it to

stop on the person she had to kiss.

Gohan nudged his brother Goku playfully. "Hey alright bro, you get a kiss!"

ChiChi looked at Eighteen with more jealously than any women ever did. She quickly gave ChiChi an apologetic look and kissed Goku. As Eighteen went back to her

seat, she noticed Vegeta looked as jealous as ChiChi did. She rolled her eyes and yawned as the game went on.

"Ok lets see… Gohan your up!" Bulma smiled as she watched the bottle spin like crazy. "Oh, looks like ChiChi gets a kiss!"

ChiChi looked horrified. "But I don't want to be kissed by Gohan…" her eyes drifted over to Goku who was pigging out on potato chips again and not paying the least

bit of attention.

"Well I don't really want to kiss you either but hey, It didn't stop on Videl!" Then he turned bright scarlet as Videl blew a kiss at him.

"Just kiss the woman so we can move on!" Pan and Vegeta yelled at the same time causing them to look at one another.

"Fine, if I have too…" Gohan leaned over and kissed ChiChi reluctantly. "Glad that's over!" He replied ignoring the glare ChiChi shot at him.

"Next!" Seventeen called to the group.

"Wow so it's my turn? Ok!" Videl laughed as it landed on Pan. "Looks like another dare card." She pulled out a card reading the red ink Goku's card. "Cook me a

twelve course meal and that includes dessert." She shrugged happily. "Ok Goku I'll do it!"

Goku moaned sounding like a wounded animal. "Oh but Videl sucks at cooking! She burns water!" he cried as everyone laughed.

"I cook better than that woman!" Vegeta chuckled softly.

Goku's eyes lit up. "Really Master!? Will you cook for me sometime?"

"Kakarot I told you to stop calling me master! And no I wont cook for you, you idiot!"

Goku look sad and defeated. "Fine Master, I'll eat Videl's food."

Vegeta did a face palm and sighed. He was really starting to regret writing that dare. He snapped back to reality to see Yumcha staring at him. "If you think I'll let

you kiss me, your sadly mistaken!"

Pan snickered. "Aww poor Yumcha! I guess you wont be getting a kiss on your date with Vegeta either ."

As Vegeta glared at Pan Yumcha pulled out his dare card and smiled when he saw the hot pink ink, Pan's card. "Well according to the directions on my dare I can't

read this out loud I just have to do it."

"Fine then do it you moron! Your holding up the game!" Vegeta snapped impatiently.

"Have it your way!" Yumcha replied before walking straight up to the saiyan prince, punching him three times in the face and then waited for his reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Vegeta bellowed.

Pan was already red in the face from laughing she pointed to the two men and managed to choke out. "This is my favorite part!"

"Because your pretty!" Yumcha replied simply before running to the bathroom locking himself inside from Vegeta's wrath.

Not bothering to pause the game Pan spun the bottle and felt her heart skip a beat when it stopped on Seventeen. She shyly looked over at him and held his gaze

briefly before leaning in to kiss him. When Pan tried to pull away Seventeen's hand-held her in place just a few seconds longer causing her to blush even more.

"Get a fucking room!" Vegeta growled as he roughly spun the bottle indicating he had given up trying to kill Yumcha. "Hurry up you stupid bottle!" Vegeta glared

when it landed on himself. "What now I got to kiss myself!"

"Oh just spin it again you big dummy!" Bulma ordered.

So again Vegeta had to wait for the bottle to stop spinning, growing even more irritated the slower it got. "I really hate this game!" he yelled slamming his fists down

on the floor causing the bottle to come to a sudden stop.

Vegeta stared at who the bottle rested on in disbelief and for once in the proud saiyan's life he was speechless.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any DragonBallz characters in any way, shape, or form… although it'd marry Vegeta if I did!

A/N: Ok well things have really taken a turn! J What's going to happen during the rest of the game? Who did Vegeta's spin land on? Will Yumcha ever stop hiding in

the bathroom? Let's read and see!

Chapter 2 Yumcha's Game Continues!

Eighteen couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears for that matter. Yet there pure as day sat the bottle, its neck pointing accusingly at her. She was aware of being

watched and looked up to see Vegeta staring at her, the look on his face was confusion mixed with… wait she had to be seeing things. There was no way in Hell

Vegeta had THOSE kinds of feeling towards her! She swallowed hard trying to remain as if nothing was wrong, even though there was no mistaken the lust that filled

Vegeta's eyes.

"I didn't see that coming!" Pan stated smirking.

"I honestly don't think they did either…" Seventeen whispered to her smiling at the slightly nervous look on his sister's face..

Bulma took this time to go pry Yumcha out of the bathroom, besides the fact she only had one bathroom and she needed to pee! Goku however simply

helped himself to more cheese and crackers, he had already finished all the potato chips in the house.

Vegeta leaned forward in the direction of Eighteen and she felt her body move towards him without thinking. As he came within arm reach Eighteen's icy blue eyes

began to slowly close and her heart beat quickened when Vegeta's hand softly brought her face to meet his. With their lips locked together Eighteen felt a rush of

something inside her, and she wondered if Vegeta had felt it too.

Vegeta's turn was now over and Bulma had finally convinced Yumcha he was safe to return (that and she threatened to pee on him) so ChiChi began her turn and

sent the bottle spinning, stopping on Goku. With a high-pitched squeal of delight she lunged herself on top of Goku, pinning him down to the floor, and started kissing

him over and over on the lips, cheek, forehead, and pretty much everywhere else on his face.

"Um… a little help here guys…" came Goku's muffled voice from under ChiChi's attack of kisses.

Pan, Videl, Eighteen, and Bulma were all laughing too hard to help poor Goku, so Seventeen and surprisingly enough Vegeta tried to pull ChiChi away. Finally after

Yumcha and Gohan stepped in all four men managed to rescue their friend.

"Wow ChiChi you sure take this game seriously!" Goku stated completely once again oblivious about what really happened. "Thanks Yumcha, Seventeen, and Gohan!

Thank you too Master!" He beamed at Vegeta.

"Go to Hell." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh yea! It's my turn now!" Goku who was nearly smothered spun the bottle and laughed softly as it started to slow down. "This sure is a fun game Yumcha!"

The bottle stopped on Yumcha and Goku frowned. Bulma handed Goku the box containing the dare cards and he drew out one written in light blue ink, Bulma's card.

"Do a sexy strip dance for everyone in the room." he paused. "Well that doesn't sound so bad!"

Vegeta nearly fell on his face. "Kakarot you fool! Do you even know what a strip dance is!"

Goku walked over to the radio and put it on a techno song with some awesome beats. "Sure I do Master, I've done it before!" and without another word he began to

shake his ass and shed his clothing.

ChiChi had a nose bleed, Bulma couldn't turn her eyes away, Pan was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, Eighteen was pretending to be very interested in her

nails, Videl just look surprised, Vegeta was puking in a trashcan, Yumcha look jealous, Seventeen tried to hold a conversation with Gohan who was looking for a sharp

object to gouge his eyes out.

Goku striped and danced until he only wore his boxers and was on the verge of pulling them off when Vegeta jerked the radio cord out of the outlet. Goku looked

confused and stood still. ChiChi shot Vegeta a deadly glare, which he choose to ignore.

"Woman you can glare all you like but I refuse to see Kakarot's manhood! If you want him so bad I suggest you find a damn room!" he then looked at Goku and

rolled his eyes. "Don't just stand there idiot put your clothes back on!" he bellowed.

"Oh ok Master sure thing!" came Goku's always cheerful voice and he smiled as he got dressed to please Vegeta.

"Well that was, um interesting…" Bulma stated spinning the bottle which landed on her, so she spun it again. "Eighteen it is." She then drew out a dare card written in

bright pink, another Vegeta card. "Spin the bottle until it lands on the opposite sex of you and then take he/she into the closet and play seven minutes in heaven."

Everyone snickered except Yumcha who looked hopeful. Bulma shrugged and spun the bottle again and again until her forth spin finally stopped on Vegeta. She

immediately turned pale and looked like she had just signed her death certificate.

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and refused to look at her. "I will certainly not have a make out section with you woman! You're just going to have to suck it

up and kiss Eighteen!"

"Vegeta I'm not kissing Eighteen! Trust me when I say this, you're the last man on earth that I'd make out with!" Bulma answered flatly.

"How dare you insult the prince of all saiyans!"

"More like Princess of all p.m.s!" Bulma shouted back.

"Why you little bit-" Vegeta's voice trailed off as his jaw nearly hit the floor, along with everyone else's.

Having grown a huge head ace with the two's pissing match, Eighteen rolled her eyes, spun Bulma around and kissed her. She then pulled away ignoring the shocked

look on Bulma's face, took the dare card and placed it back in the box as if nothing had ever happened.

"Seventeen it's your turn." came Eighteen's voice calmly.

"Um, ok… that was…" Seventeen didn't trust his mouth to finish the sentence so he spun the bottle instead. "Yumcha sorry, but I'm so not kissing you…"

"Yeah, thanks." Said Yumcha as he handed the dare box over to his friend.

Seventeen's dare card was wrote with yellow ink, ChiChi's card. After reading it to himself he smiled quite happy to have chosen it. "Go on a date with someone from

this party, the asked person can't refuse." His eyes quickly looked at Pan who blushed slightly. "Will you?"

"I don't have a choice." Pan then winked playfully. "Even if I did, my answer would still be yes." she giggled shyly.

"Sweet." Seventeen replied smiling.

"If you two love birds are finished it's the robots turn!" Vegeta barked annoyed.

Eighteen glared at Vegeta. "I'm not a robot you brainless ape!"

"Don't get your circuits in a knot, we don't need you self-destructing Bulma's low-class living room!"

"My living room is nowhere near low-class!" Bulma bellowed angrily. "Have you seen the junk in your living room!" She paused as if daring Vegeta to answer before

continuing. "It all looks like shit!"

Eighteen rubbed her forehead and spun the bottle, which landed on ChiChi.

"You going to kiss another woman, or do you prefer the dare box!" Vegeta laughed a smirk forming on his face.

"Honestly I'd prefer you to shut the Hell up…" Eighteen replied making everyone laugh.

The card Eighteen had pulled out was written in light green ink, Seventeen's card. "Ask Eighteen to make out with you, and then run before she kills you and me

both." Eighteen slowly turned and gazed at her brother. "Shall I kill you now or wait till we get home?"

"Home?" Seventeen asked questioningly, almost pleadingly.

"Fine." She replied smiling evilly at him.

Seventeen gulped nervously as Gohan took his turn at spinning the glass bottle. Videl was the winner, so Gohan gently kissed her, laughing when she blushed. Videl

then took her turn, blushing even more when it landed on Gohan.

"Hmmm you think the bottle is trying to tell you something about the future Videl? Yumcha winked in her direction.

"How could it, It let you kiss Bulma!" She giggled and then kissed Gohan.

Yumcha frowned and reached for the bottle, but before he got to spin it however Vegeta slapped his hand away. "When is this stupid game over?" demanded the

saiyan.

"Well, normally it goes on until people get tired of playing." seeing the un-amused look on Vegeta's face, Yumcha quickly added. "I figured one more round wouldn't

hurt?"

"Then get on with it!" Vegeta bellowed.

Yumcha immediately spun the bottle, spun it again when it landed on himself, and then in fear of Vegeta quickly kissed Eighteen before she could react. Next up Pan

had to kiss Vegeta, who dodge the attack but not for long due to her yanking him to her by his hair. Once she released him Vegeta rubbed his sore head and angrily

spun the bottle that slowly stopped on Eighteen, who quickly blew on the bottle making it creep over to Gohan. Vegeta half glared, half smirked at the blonde before

pulling out a dare card with black ink, Eighteen's.

"Train with me for three weeks without holding back your power, because I wont be holding back mine." Vegeta laughed. "Oh like you can really face me head on!"

Eighteen smirked at the arrogant prince. "I did before."

Sensing another fight, ChiChi rolled her eyes and spun the bottle stopping on Videl , causing her to draw a dare card with hot pink ink, Pan's other card.

"Kiss all the players of the opposite sex then say who's the best kisser, and no lies!" ChiChi giggled with glee. "Goku is the best!"

"Um ChiChi you have to actually kiss all of us before saying that…" Gohan stated dryly.

"Oh ok fine!" She then quickly kissed all the guys on the lips pausing much longer than what was needed on Goku, then again stated. "Goku wins!"

"Hey I said no lies!" Pan scolded.

"My opinion not yours!" came ChiChi's reply as Goku took his turn.

"Wow I landed on Seventeen!" Goku stated smiling as he walked over to Seventeen and leaned close to him. "Relax dude, I'm just grabbing the dare box!" he

laughed seeing the sheer panic look on Seventeen's face.

Seventeen immediately let out a sigh of relief and relaxed now that he knew Goku had no intention of planting a big wet one on him. "Sorry Goku, sometimes your

just so unpredictable."

"I know right?" Goku paused before reading the card written in light pink ink, Vegeta. "Be my slave for two weeks." Goku's eyes lit up happily. "Isn't that great

Master! Now I get to spend even more time with you!"

Vegeta's face turned every color of the rainbow. "Kill me now." He muttered helplessly.

"Aww Master, do you need a hug?"

Vegeta's eyes looked murderous. "TRY IT AND YOU'LL DIE KAKAROT!"

Bulma's turn left her kissing Gohan, who wiped his mouth afterwards as if she had some deadly disease-causing Yumcha to punch him in the shoulder. Seventeen

was next in line and the bottle stopped on his sister. One look from Eighteen and he gladly grabbed a dare with light blue ink, Bulma's other card.

"Buy me something expensive that sparkles, roses, and a box of exquisite chocolates!" Seventeen turned and looked at Bulma who was beaming a very happy smile.

"Wow you don't want much do you…" he dead panned.

"What!" Bulma asked looking hurt. "I can't help it if I have great taste!"

"Gold digger!" Pan coughed loudly.

Bulma's jaw dropped and she glared at Pan who was now laughing along with Eighteen, Gohan, Seventeen and Videl. "I am not!"

A still smiling Eighteen sent the bottle spinning, stopping at ChiChi. She pulled out a her dare and rolled her eyes at the light pink ink, Vegeta again.

"Spin the bottle until it lands on the opposite sex as you and then take he/she into the closet and play seven minutes in heaven." Eighteen spun the bottle not really

caring who it landed on, she could always torture the poor idiot into lying about what they did in the closet anyway, so why worry about it. (again I repeat, I did not

rig the bottle!) "Oh shit…" Eighteen muttered as the bottle came to a perfect dead stop on Vegeta.

Vegeta wordlessly stood up and held out a hand to Eighteen who only glared at him suspiciously. "Come woman, unless you'd rather us perform in public?" he nodded

his head towards their friends.

"I'd rather perform my foot up your ass!" Eighteen replied pushing his hand away and standing on her own.

Gohan leaned over to Yumcha and whispered. "Fifty bucks says Bulma's closet blows up from Eighteen kicking Vegeta's ass!"

Yumcha grinned. "Fifty more bucks says Vegeta gets a little further past first base before that happens."

Gohan thought for a few moments then laughed. "I like those odds, it's a bet!"

* * *

Over in the closet Eighteen stood with her arms folded across her chest, head facing the floor, and her hair hiding her face. Vegeta stood almost the same way, but

instead chose to watch the pretty blonde with mild curiosity. He took a step closer to her trying to judge her reaction and when all she did was look up at him

nervously, he took another.

"You may as well stay where you are, we both know you'll just end up bleeding if you try anything." Eighteen stated.

Vegeta grunted. "I highly doubt that!" he smirked. "I know you android, your ego is even bigger than my own! There's no way you'll back down from a dare!"

Eighteen raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips in disbelief. "My ego!" She took a step towards him. "Your ego is bigger than the universe!"

Vegeta laughed. "That's right keep running your mouth android, keep trying to hide your true feelings about me!"

"Why don't you take your own damn advice!" Eighteen thundered taking another step. "Admit it, you like me!"

Vegeta stared at Eighteen as if she had just knocked the wind out of him. How dare she order him, the prince of all saiyans around as if she owned him! He glared at

Eighteen then pushed her up against the closet door roughly.

"I have nothing to admit woman!"

"Bull shit." Eighteen replied.

Being sandwiched between the door and Vegeta's body made Eighteen feel nervous and excited at the same time. Wait, that can't be right! She had absolutely no

feelings for the tyrant before her! None what so ever! Yet here she was with the man she hated desperately wanting him to kiss her.

Vegeta saw the way Eighteen was looking at him, saw the fire in her icy blue eyes and took her into his arms. His lips were about to touch hers when the closet door

flew open.

"Your seven minutes are up!" ChiChi smiled. "You can come out now."

Pan giggled. "So, how was heaven?"

Vegeta immediately pushed Eighteen away and stormed back over to his spot without a word. Pan and ChiChi both frowned and turned to Eighteen looking confused.

"Was it really that bad?" ChiChi asked quietly.

Eighteen gazed over at the saiyan prince. "It was…" she paused when Vegeta's eyes locked onto hers and he smirked. "…more like a war zone." she said leaving the

two girls even more confused.

"Um… that's nice… I guess." Pan replied looking unsure.

"Sure it was!" ChiChi beamed a glare at Pan. "Let's go Eighteen. Gohan and Videl have to spin the bottle, then the game will be finished!"

Once everyone got back into place Gohan spun the bottle and had to kiss Bulma, who copied him by wiping her mouth off afterwards. "Oh please you know you liked

it!" Gohan said laughing.

"Maybe if you would eat a breath mint!"

Videl snickered as Yumcha popped ten mints into his mouth, chewed them up, then popped ten more. She then spun the bottle for the last time and it pointed at her

sister Pan.

"Sisters or not, you are not kissing me!" Pan stated flatly.

Videl rolled her eyes and grabbed the second to last dare left in the box written in yellow ink, ChiChi's other card. "Everyone at this party must chose another person

here and then we'll all go out for date night! P.s Goku is mine, you have to pick someone else!"

All eyes looked at ChiChi who smiled innocently. "What?!" she snapped.

"You could have at least asked him first ChiChi!" Gohan replied shaking his head.

"Fine!" She turned to Goku. "Go on a date with me!" she demanded.

Goku frowned. "Aww I would ChiChi but I'll have to ask my Master first. I'm still his slave for two weeks after all!"

"Kakarot stop calling me that, the game is over!" Vegeta said tiredly.

Goku smiled. "Oh sorry, but a dare is a dare after all Master and I intend to be a good slave!"

"KAKAROT YOUR GOING ON THAT DATE OR I'M KILLING YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Vegeta bellowed.

A smirk formed on Goku's face and he winked at ChiChi. "Whatever you say… Master!"


End file.
